The One That Got Away
by Katyy-chan
Summary: In another life I would be your girl We keep all our promises Be us against the world NaruSaku:3 Aviso:Muerte de personaje.


¡HOLA! ¿Como están?Yo bien^^. Acá en Chile,son las 13:45.,y ¿Qué mejor que escribir un songfic en la mañana? Pues,para mi no ahí nada mejor xD.

Bueno unas cosas que tengo que decir :3

La Canción es de la hermosa y exitosa Katy Perry *o*.

Y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,si no a Kishimoto.

Bueno sin más que decir,¡A leer!

**The One That Got Away **

**By:Kathe O'Hara **

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en la academia,nunca te puse demasiada atención. Cuando nos nombraron como el equipo 7, estaba feliz por tocarme con Sasuke,pero me desagradaba la idea de tenerte ahí.

_Summer after high school when we first met _

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead _

_And on my 18th Birthday _

_We got matching tattoos _

Recuerdo que cuando terminábamos una misión, íbamos a comer ramen,por petición hecho,nos rogabas para que fuéramos ahí. Hablabamos del futuro y de lo que queríamos hacer cuando grande. Tu siempre decías:"¡Quiero ser hokage Dattebayo!".Pero nunca lo lograste.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor _

_And climb to the roof _

_Talk about our future _

_like we had a clue _

_Never planned that one day _

_I'd be losing you _

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea,me prometiste traerlo de vuelta. Esa promesa esta cumplida. Te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya,mientras que me quede acá con Tsunade. No te vi en añ escapaste de mi. Cuando volviste,nadie quiso ayudarnos a traer a tu y yo.

_In another life _

_I would be your girl _

_We keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world _

.

Recuerdo ese maldito día en el que te perdí.Se que no es mi culpa. Pero mi mente me atormenta. En otra vida estaremos juntos. Seremos hermanos,primos, tíos,esposos,amigos,no importa,estaremos juntos de todas te deberías haber quedado.

_In another life _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away _

_The one that got away _

Estaba confundida;¿tu o Sasuke?Cuando estaba contigo,soñaba despierta,que el que estaba conmigo no eras tú,eras Sasuke. Yo sé que tu lo sabias. Puse mis cargas en ti. Intente sacarlas,pero Sai me desmintió,te dije que te amaba.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash _

_Never one without the other We made a pact _

_Sometimes when I miss you _

_I put those records on._

Sai me había dicho que me te alejaste de mi.Y yo me quería acercar a ti. Alguien me dijo que me estabas evitando, yo cada vez te amaba más. En una fiesta de Ino,que tu me dijiste que me amabas. Esa noche, los dos bailamos una "lenta".

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed _

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues _

_It's time to face the music _

_I'm no longer your muse._

Me divertí esa noche contigo,compartimos con nuestros amigos. Pero al día siguiente,seguimos buscando a Sasuke.Y otra vez ese sentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar. En esta vida no me puedo olvidar de Sasuke,pero sé que en otra,el ya no me importará.

_But in another life _

_I would be your girl _

_We keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world _

Te amo y siempre lo hecho. Solo que Sasuke me tenia confundida. No puedo negar que Sasuke me atraía con ese frío y serio carácter que tiene. Pero tu eras mejor:mas atractivo que él, con ese pelo rubio que tienes,y esos tan azules. Nunca te lo dije,pero te recuerdo desde que te fuiste. Tu merecías estar eres mas útil que yo en la aldea. Me gustaria ser yo la que este en tu lugar.

_In another life _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away _

_the one that got away _

_The one_

_The one that got away _

Ni con todo el dinero de Konoha,o de todo el mundo shinobi,no lograría traerte un millón de personas me harían olvidarte. Aunque tengas un gemelo idéntico a ti, te extrañaria igual,no es el solo te quiero a tí.Me gustaria que en otra vida encontremos.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No) _

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No) _

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me _

_Cause now i pay the price _

Cuando logramos traer de vuelta a Sasuke,tuve que pagar un alto precio .Perdi a mi a mi amigo. Ahora estoy con mis hijos. Tengo una buena vida con Sasuke,no me puedo quejar. El es un gran marido,y lo amo,pero...

_In another life _

_I would be your girl _

_We keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world _

_In another life _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away _

_The one that got away _

_The one_

_In another life _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away _

_The one that got away_

_Yo se que tu hubieras sido mejor,Naruto._

_Esperame ,Naruto._

_Perdoname,Naruto._

_Te escapaste de mi._

_Juro por mi nombre,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Naruto-El que se escapó._

_Fin._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo Oo

Aww:3 Cuando lo hice me dio ganas de fic esta dedicado a mi amiga de la vida real,Caro,que ama el NaruSaku con todo su ser.


End file.
